


Floral Essence

by TonyPie17



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluffy, It all depends on you really, M/M, Sweet, Well - Freeform, it's not sad I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 17:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3075461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyPie17/pseuds/TonyPie17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin has to get a bouquet for his sister's wedding. He goes to a flower shop and meets a florist who seems rather nice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Floral Essence

**Author's Note:**

> EVEN THOUGH IT SAYS CHARACTER DEATH THE CHARACTER WAS ALREADY DEAD THERE IS NO ANGST HERE OKAY
> 
> plus this is just practice so i can do romance better alright this is alllll for Children of Mine

Thorin stepped into the flower shop and looked around. It was not often that he found himself in these places; if he needed to send flowers to another corporate executive, male or female, he would just have his secretary order something. But this… These were his sister’s wedding flowers, which she had explicitly entrusted him to get, _for whatever reason_. He isn’t even sure why she had asked _him_ to get them. Thorin knew absolutely nothing about flowers.

The bell had chimed when he stepped through and he noticed someone shout that they were coming. He waited patiently, though with how long the person running the little shop was taking, he had the time to walk over to a few of the displays. Flowers grew all about the place, sunlight shining in through the glass windows and ceiling. Thorin wondered who the person had gone to in order to get his ceiling done. Maybe he could have his own fixed that way.

“Yes, sorry, welcome to Bag End, your single destination for natural remedies and floral arrangements, I’m Bilbo,” the owner stepped out of the back room and smiled sweetly at Thorin. Thorin was shocked to see that _he_ was the owner of the shop.

The fellow wasn’t very tall, but Thorin’s friends typically argued that he was a giant. He had curled, brown-blonde hair that seemed to catch the sunlight just right, and his wide, white smile, was infectious. Thorin found himself giving him a small grin of his own, gazing into deep honey eyes that sparkled with mirth. It was very clear that he was as happy with his job as Thorin was with his own.

“Is there something you’re looking for specifically?” he asked.

“Yes, my sister is having a wedding soon. She’s tasked me with getting the flowers,” he explained.

“A wedding? That’s a little tricky.” Bilbo hummed. “Would you mind describing her to me?”

“Not at all. She’s stubborn… A bit hard-headed as well.” Thorin thought about Dis. “But she’s kind. Sturdy. Strong.”

Bilbo chuckled softly. “She sounds lovely. And I think I know exactly what you need.”

He looked around a bit before walking over to a bundle of flowers. “What colors does she prefer?”

Thorin looked at the different coloured plants that Bilbo was gesturing to. His eyes landed on the deep red ones. He pointed, and Bilbo pulled out a small pair of pruning shears. He snipped a several of them as close to the root as he could at a bit of an angle. Quickly, he walked over to a vase and placed the flowers inside.

“And then…” he looked around and walked over to a purple flower that reminded Thorin of a tulip. He cut several of these as well and put them into the vase with the others. He took a moment to arrange them with the redder ones surrounding the purple ones. Once he was satisfied with how they looked, he looked around again.

He walked over to a simple white flower and hummed, trying to decide if it would work or not. Thorin didn’t really understand what sort of decision the florist was trying to make. It was simply deciding whether or not he would put it in the bouquet. Surely that couldn’t take long.

“No, not this one,” Bilbo muttered to himself before heading towards a different one, this one Thorin recognized as a daisy, but in a red hue. He watched Bilbo cut a few of these and bring them over to the vase. Once they were in, he arranged them so that the daisies were interspersed throughout the entire bouquet. He pulled out a deep blue ribbon and tied the entire bouquet together.

“There.” Bilbo turned around and handed it off to Thorin. Thorin was surprised by the beauty of it; even though he was only really familiar with the daisy, the entire thing looked absolutely magnificent. He knew his sister very well and he knew that she would absolutely love it. Thorin looked back at Bilbo to thank him.

“It was no problem, really, and don’t feel the need to pay for it. It’s on me,” Bilbo beamed. He held one flower in his hand that he must have grabbed when Thorin wasn’t looking. “And here. Have this one as well.”

This last flower he actually put on Thorin’s chest, pinning it gently. He smiled and enjoyed the look of surprise on Thorin’s face, if his laugh was anything to go by.

“Are you sure I can just- take it?” Thorin frowned. Bilbo nodded.

“Please, by all means. I can tell that your sister will love it,” he replied. The clock on his wall chimed four, and Thorin looked a little bewildered to see that he had spent so long in the shop. He looked at Bilbo once more.

“Thank you,” he repeated, smiling gently. “Really.”

Bilbo’s smiled widened into a grin.

“It was my pleasure.”

As he had anticipated, Dis absolutely loved the bouquet. Everything about it seemed to glow in her eyes, making it seem magical. Thorin didn’t really think so, but he figured that his sister saw it in a much better light than he did. He did, however, keep the one Bilbo had pinned to his shirt. Even after a few days, it continued to sit proudly, no sign of wilting to be seen.

Thorin gave Dis the directions to the little shop he had visited, expecting her to go and be as amazed as he was when he’d walked in. Instead, however, she told him something he didn’t quite believe.

“There was nothing there, Thorin,” she had stated.

“What?” Thorin had been surprised. “What do you mean?”

“It’s an empty lot. Someone said it’s been empty for months.”

That just didn’t seem right. Thorin looked up the address and found that Dis was right. There was absolutely nothing in that spot. Someone was trying to rent it out.

Remembering what Bilbo had called the shop, Thorin searched for it instead. He typed “Bag End” into the search engine and he got more results than he had before. Though, they weren’t exactly the results he had been expecting to find.

Instead of a floral shop coming up, what he found instead were news articles about a fire that had happened nearly fifty years prior. Bag End _had_ been a flower shop, but an arsonist had set it on fire one night. When the police had arrived on the scene, the entire place had burned to the ground. The owner, who had been living out of the shop, had died in the fire. His name had been Baggins. A picture was next to the article, and Thorin felt his blood pump faster.

It was Bilbo.

**Author's Note:**

> Flower meanings-
> 
> Snapdragons- Gracious Lady, Strength  
> Calla Lily- Magnificent Beauty  
> Red Daisy- Beauty Unknown to Possessor  
> Gardenia- "You're Lovely"


End file.
